The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Veronica spicata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Joca128’. ‘Joca128’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
‘Joca128’ arose from seed collected in autumn of 2009 from an open pollinated plant of Veronica spicata ‘Ulster Blue Dwarf’ (not patented) as the female seed parent. The seeds was sown in 2010 and ‘Joca128’ was selected in autumn of 2011 as a single unique plant amongst the resulting seedlings.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings by the Inventor in winter of 2011 in Boskoop, The Netherlands. Asexual propagation by vegetative cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.